Appearance Isn't Everything
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: A Mysterious youth is not at all what they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball Z

AN: Hope you like this story, it is an idea i came up with during a boring math class! Don't forget to Review!

**Chapter 1: Dark Night**

It was a dark night; the moon was giving off an eerie glow. In a corner of a city, down an alleyway that was poorly lit two shadows danced across the wall, at first you would think that whoever the victim was struggling, but as you got closer it turns out to be a fight between short figure and a man, despite the shortness of the first figure it darted quickly around the man. The man edged closer to the shorter figure and pushed the smaller of the two back into a wall. The large man gave a gruff laugh.

"So looks like you're in a bind little one. Can't escape? Looks like I am going to have some fun." The man said as he edged closer.

Despite the compromising situation the smaller figure stood their ground in a confident stance. The figures lips curled into a smirk, a trademark smirk the figure picked up, in which you could say made many across the galaxy tremble with utter horror. The smaller figure put their hands up to their face and despite the smirk, to the larger figure it looked as if the smaller of the two was finally cowering in fear. The man inched closer with a toothy grin, until at the last moment the small figure yelled.

"Final Flash," said the small figure as the ally lit to an unbelievably bright light.

The man yelled and covered his eyes temporarily blinded and stumbling back. The small figure moved forward and gave a hard punch to the gut. The man crumpled and lay hap-hazardley on the concreat breathing heavy. The small figure walked toward the man and again smirked, put their hands on their hips and stood proudly over the large lump of flesh.

"So how does it feel know hotshot? Why don't you big brutes ever learn, the appearance of a person does not matter, if you do not know what they are capable of? I admit I am rather gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of me just because I am good looking." Said the small victor.

The man once again grunted as he slowly got up, his eyes re-adjusting to the lack of light after the flash of light that occurred. Unnoticed by the smaller figure the figure flicked something open in the palm of his hand. The man let out a gruff yell and charged toward the smaller one.

"Graaarrrr, you'll pay for that little trick but I am going to have my fun first!" Said the man

The shadows danced across the brick wall as the small figure effortlessly dodged the man. The small figure enjoyed this cat and mouse game (the small one being the cat), under normal circumstances they did not get much of a chance to fight, and so they enjoyed this scuffle as much as they could make it last. As much as it was fun for them to continue teasing the blundering man, it was time to end it. Getting a little cocky and careless as they were attempting land another punch the small figure let their guard down in doing so, and unexpectedly the man made an uncalculated swift sideways motion with his hand at her upper arm, slicing it with the knife. The smaller figure yelled out in pain and clasped their upper arm, as the deep gash began to bleed.

"He, looks like you won't last much longer little pretty." Chortled the man as he advanced.

"Damn, you will pay for that low life." The small figure screamed while charging at the man. "This ends now."

The small figures aura flared a brilliant color and then proceeded to give even harder punches to the man's back, and then swiftly kicked their right leg out tripping the man and finally giving one final blow to the head with a roundhouse kick while he was still in the air, knocking the man completely unconscious.

The small figure wiped their brow and then their hands, while glancing at the unconscious man. The small figures brow went into a frown as they attempted to straighten their now out of place hair. They scowled even more when they noticed that their hair was dirty and along with their injured arm needed immediate attention and care. Giving one last look at the still man, the small person kicked off and flew into the air.

"Serves him right, stupid man trying to pick a fight with me. I may not look tough but that doesn't mean anyone should underestimate me." Said the small figure as they flew threw the sky like some superhero from a comic book going home after a long day.

When the small figure got home they snuck into their window quietly shutting the sliding door, they made there way to the closet to find a change of cloths changed as they took a quick shower and flopped into bed drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

What did you think? Can you guess who it is? Until next time! Please Review! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

AN: Im back! sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

To anyone else the rays of the sun in which filtered the room would bring a smile to their face, but to the small figure that lay in the bed grunted and turned the other direction away from the light. The alarm went off beeping incessantly in the sleeping person's ear until a petite hand reached over from between the sheets and instead of hitting the snooze button like usual, they crushed the alarm clock in the palm of their hand making the beeping noise of the clock die out with a strangled beep.

Five minutes later a padding of feet was heard in the hallway and then the computerize door made a swishing sound as it opened up letting a blue haired Bulma Briefs saunter in wearing a blue robe and carrying a hot mug of coffee.

"Bra, it is time to get up! You will be late for school again if you sleep in any longer." Bulma commanded walking over to the bed and with her free hand tugged at a corner of the bedspread.

"Mom, just let me sleep a little longer," Bra complained while tugging the bedspread back over her head.

"No, and if you are any later I will ground you from the mall. Bra, why is your alarm clock smashed to pieces?" Bulma looked at the crushed clock as she set her coffee down.

Bra peeked from under the covers and all she could think of was _Darn I shouldn't of let her see that clock, now I'm going to have to come up with a really good explanation._

"Uh, well you see the other day the alarm went off in the middle of the day and Pan was trying to figure out how to fix it when she accidentally crushed it. Lied Bra.

"Hmm, that gives me another idea for and invention. A saiyan proof clock! I better get right on it." Bulma said as she picked up her coffee and sauntered out the door.

_Phew, I can't believe she bought that one I need to be more careful,_ Bra thought.

"Bra, get your butt out of bed now!" Yelled Bulma reminding Bra that she was not getting off the hook from school.

Bra grumbled tripping over various things that littered the floor and made her way to her closet. She chose to wear her trade mark red spaghetti strap top and a red skirt. She went to the bathroom to style her hair, and while she was brushing her blue locks a searing pain shot through her upper arm.

She looked in the mirror at the spot that her arm was hurting cursing under her breath for forgetting to fix up the cut that she received on her upper arm from the brawl with a big stupid man. She found some bandages she had stashed away in one of her draws and wrapped up her arm. She looked in the mirror once more and realized that her injury was noticeable and if she went downstairs like this family members would start asking questions.

Bra pulled out a navy blue jacked and threw it on. She raced downstairs, out the door, and jumped in her car. She revved up her car and sped to school before she would be late.

* * *

That's it for now, It may take me a while to post another chapter. Dont forget to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z,GT or anyother Dragon Ball stuff.

AN: Im back! It has been a while since i have updated cause school is a killer right now. I will try and get another chapter out within a week or two. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Bra pulled up to the school and quickly parked her car

Bra pulled up to the school and quickly parked her car. A blond haired Marron spotted her and waved Bra over to their little popular group that was gathering together. Bra grabbed her stylish shoulder bag, slid out the car door and then locking the car as she ran towards Marron.

Marron flipped back her short blond hair forgetting about Bra's arrival when one of the most popular guys, came into her view. Marron took off to talk to the boy as Bra finally made it to the group. Bra couldn't help but let a small scowl grace her lips, as she watched her best friend ditch her for a cute guy. Clearly distracted she didn't notice until there was a long arm draped over her shoulder.

"Hey, Bra, How are you?" whispered a voice into her ear.

Bra's entire body immediately went rigid, images from the night before flashed through her mind. Her eyes narrowed, and when his hand brushed her arm, where her wound from last nights escapade was, she grabbed the hand that was draped over her and forcefully brought it around gripping their hand so tight that it could almost break the bone.

The boy who had draped his arm over Bra let out a whimper as Bra held tighter. "Bra, what the- It's me Gregory."

Hearing the name of the boy snapped Bra out of her attack, she let go of the arm and stepped back a bit shocked that she had almost creamed one of her friends at school. Having superhuman strength was not something that she wanted any of her friends to know.

"G-Greg…It is you, oh my gosh I'm sorry you just frightened me." Bra apologized.

"Wow, you really have a vice grip; I guess cheerleading does make a girl strong, with all the jumps and flips you have to do." Greg said while rubbing his sore hand.

"Yes, it sure does." Bra replied.

"Hey, Girl!" Marron seemed to appear out of nowhere and had a slight bounce to her step.

"Hi, Marron." Bra replied slightly peeved from the brush-off she received earlier from Marron.

"I bet you will never guess what happened!" Marron squealed.

Bra rolled her eyes she could easily guess what Marron was going to say, she was on a short fuse today, so she decided to humor her. "What, could the great news be?"

"Dylan, like the most popular guy in school just asked me out." She seemed to let out in one breath.

Bra heaved a sigh, "Congrats."

"I know isn't it just like a dream come true?" Marron continued.

A large group of freshmen came out of the Orange High Auditorium; this immediately caught Bra's attention and was glad that the large noise of the crowd began drowning out Marron's annoying voice. Bra scanned the crowed looking for cute new guys, when a face she recognized caught her attention. It was Pan Son. Bra wondered what Pan was doing here at Orange Star High, the last that she heard was that both Pan's mother and grandmother were home schooling Pan so that she could catch up to the work that she missed during the Black Star Dragonball Hunt.

Bra made her way over to Pan while Pan seemed to be distracted and had a distant look on her face. Bra seeing the distraction, quickly and quietly snuck behind her and then grabbed tapped her finger on pans shoulder. Pans immediate reaction was to grab the hand and then she flung the surprised Bra in midair making Bra fly a few feet, then Bra landed unceremoniously on the cement with the air knocked out of her and on her back.

The entire school seemed to have watched the display take place, no sound or movement could be seen everyone was frozen and watched as Bra on the ground breathed heavily to gain her breath.

Then there was a shout from the crowd, "Look the granddaughter of Mr. Satan just beat up the beautiful Bra Briefs."

Then other voices murmured in the crowd, "I always knew Mr. Satan's granddaughter was bad news." And "Poor Bra what did she ever do to that girl, I bet that freshman is just jealous of her popularity."

Pan was shocked to say the least, she didn't mean to do it, and she had just had an instant reflex reaction. She immediately began to apologize. "Bra? I am so sorry it was just a reflex reaction. I wasn't thinking at the time."

Bra looked up from the ground, "I know, just help me up will you."

"Sure," Pan extended her hand out and pulled Bra up.

Noticing that people were still staring and gossiping about them, Bra muttered to Pan, "looks like you have made a new record, and gained yourself a bad reputation on the first day of school." Then to get rid of the crowd Bra spoke up to the crowd, "Knock it off will you, She didn't mean it. I am perfectly fine."

Bra began to walk to her class, and the sea of people parted to let her pass, while she straightened her hair and brushed the dirt from her cloths while making her way to the entrance of the building.

* * *

What did you think? I am always up for suggestions or Ideas, dont be afraid to send me a Review! Thanks to all who have read this so far!


End file.
